Pronunciation is Key
by Miencat
Summary: Gerita. Office AU. Ludwig's coworkers enjoy teasing him about his relationship, but a small misunderstanding leads to an amusing confrontation. Germany/Italy


**Gerita Office AU in which Ludwig's coworkers are far too eager to explore his personal life. Emma is Belgium.**

It wouldn't have ever come up if it wasn't for Francis' fondness of gossip and chatter. Because Francis Bonnefoy was practically born for gossip and chatter, especially when it concerned relationship status and anything remotely flirtatious. Ludwig Beilschmidt, on the other hand, was not very open about these things simply because he never saw the need to be. The stoic blonde haired, blue eyed man lived up to his slicked back hair and fit frame; he was strict and regimented, whereas Francis was loose and carefree. Perhaps this was why the two never got along.

At any rate, the subject had come up that Francis had many relationships, often just one night stands, and he was lightly conversing at lunch with the others, Erzsebet and Emma and their employer, Mr. Arthur Kirkland, who really, in Ludwig's opinion, needn't associate with them, but still did anyways. Ludwig had only ever had one, long-term relationship, and to be honest, he quite preferred it that way, though he wasn't going to voice his opinion, nor awkwardly bring up the fact that yes, he had been in a relationship for the past two years, and no, he hadn't felt like telling them. He was new to the firm anyways, and the youngest, so they had been content to give him room, until now. He hadn't really been paying close attention to the conversation, but he became acutely aware when Francis wildly gestured in his direction, flowing blonde locks falling unevenly around his face. He really ought to get that cut.

"But, alas, am I not far more illustrious than our dear Ludwig? You laugh at me, but I'm sure Ludwig here would love some relationship pointers from an expert such as myself!"

Ludwig snorted in response. "Hm. I believe I am doing quite well without your aid, thank you for your offer." Hopefully Francis could hear the sarcasm dripping off his tongue, and take the hint.

Erzsebet suddenly seemed to liven up, leaning over the table to rest dangerously close to Ludwig's face. (And he was the youngest, really?)

"So, does that mean our dearest Ludwig is in a relationship, hm? And how long has this been going on?" The brunette waved her arms about airily, and her tone was almost mocking in nature, playfully so. As if she didn't believe he actually would be in one. Well.

He was determined to change that. "Two years," Ludwig stated this briskly, returning to his sandwich with little fanfare.

Erzsebet blinked several times, reeling her head back slightly. The table had become unnaturally silent, and all eyes were trained on him. Was it that hard to believe?

Erzsebet suddenly broke out into a nearly predatory grin, "And do you two live together?"

Ludwig would happily comply with her questions if it would alleviate the tension, but he did not like the direction this was headed in. "Yes."

"What's their name?"

Well, it hadn't exactly come up before, he supposed, "Feliciano Vargas."

Suddenly Francis broke in by whooping and shouting in an enormous voice, "Way to go, can't say I though you had it in you! When do we get to meet the girl? You do have cute photos on your desk and phone, right?"

Ludwig flushed immediately, choosing to stare down at his lunch. "That's none of your business, I'd prefer to keep my private life private, if you don't mind."

Emma scoffed at him before leaning back into her seat. "Well, I'm sure we'll meet Feliciano in fair time anyways."

Ludwig nodded slightly, but really he was quite unsure just when they thought they'd be meeting him. It wasn't like there was a "bring your partner to work day" or so he hoped, because Feliciano would certainly distract him from getting anything done. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure how to talk about Feliciano, because his coworkers would pepper them with dumb questions about their relationship that he didn't feel like discussing. Francis, in particular. But he wouldn't put it past Emma or Erzsebet to ask, and while Arthur was respectable at times, he had quite the temper and was rather coy. Ludwig decided it was best to let it slide for now, and maybe they would all forget or something equally convenient.

The rest of lunch break passed rather uneventfully, thankfully, and Ludwig allowed the topic to slip from his mind as he fretted over the new papers to be signed and forms to be filled out, mentally planning out his course of action for the entirety of the afternoon. Settling back at his desk by twelve-thirty, he quickly fell into his regimen, not a moment spent unproductively. This regimen was interrupted at exactly one forty-six, when Francis' hand fell on his shoulder, and the characteristic smile played at the long-haired blonde's lips.

"So, Ludwig. How about those photos of Feliciano, huh? You _do_ have cute pictures of you two, no?"

Ludwig stiffened. "Francis. Please, I am trying to work here. And no, I do not keep pictures on my desk like you, I prefer to keep my workspace organized and use it for more productive things, like actually working."

Francis clicked his tongue and shook his head dramatically. "Tut, tut, Ludwig. How boring. Say, could I borrow a few dollars from you?"

Ludwig was about to bark and send him off, but he decided at last that that would be excessively rude, considering Francis hadn't really done anything besides ask. Sighing inaudibly, he reached for his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As soon as it was out, Francis snatched it up, quickly filing through it before handing it back to Ludwig, with a slight frown and hands devoid of any borrowed dollars.

"Ludwig! You don't even have any photos in your wallet?! All you have is an ID and some cash in there, honestly." Francis shook his head yet again, before strutting off just as quickly as he had come in. He popped his head around the doorframe one last time to quickly add, "You get some cute photos of Feliciano and show me later, okay?"

Ludwig just buried his face in his desk and groaned, before quickly reorganizing his papers and continuing his work.

The rest of the week passed in much a similar manner, with Francis pointedly asking for photographs or further information, and Ludwig pointedly refusing. At last it was Friday, and Ludwig was well prepared to leave for the weekend. However, before anyone could escape for the weekend, Arthur called them all together in the main lobby, rushing to the front of the room to make his announcement.

Arthur raised his voice, "So, we've all had a pretty stressful week, I'm sure, and we all deserve a little reward. This Saturday I'm hosting a little get-together, you are welcome to bring your partner or a close friend! Be there at five o' clock! All right, sorry for the hold up, have a great weekend!"

Was it just Ludwig, or had Arthur looked specifically at him when mentioning bringing a partner? Why was everyone so horridly fascinated with this?

Before Ludwig could safely make it out the door, he was stopped by Erzsebet, who simply grabbed his arm tightly, practically shouting excitedly, "So you'll be coming to this party, right Ludwig? I mean, you've been in the firm for eight months now and you know you're welcome and we all like you!"

Ludwig blinked awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the compliment. "Uh, yeah, I'll be there."

"Ah, how nice! And will you be bringing your little girlfriend there, hm?"

How did he know she was going to ask that? "If Feliciano would like to come, then yes."

Erzsebet practically squealed, spinning out the door and waving back eagerly, "I hope to see you two cuties there!"

He didn't even get a chance to correct her, although he supposed she'd meet Feliciano for herself soon enough anyways.

Because of course Feliciano agreed to go, it was in his nature to be social and excitable, and he'd been looking forward to meeting Ludwig's coworkers. In fact, he'd been so excited, he had begun laying out their suits immediately.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, do you like the red tie or the blue one better on me?"

Ludwig put down his book, leaning back into his armchair and letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Feli, we don't have to worry about this right now, the party is tomorrow. And for the record, red looks better on you, it matches your hair."

Feliciano pouted slightly from across the room. "My hair isn't _that_ red!"

"No, but it is a very pretty auburn, and I think it goes very well nonetheless."

Feliciano beamed at the compliment, leaning over to give Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek. "Aw, thank you Ludwig! You're really cute too!"

Ludwig's faced flushed slightly, and he turned his face to the side so as to hide it. "Not as cute as you."

Feliciano giggled at this, grinning widely and his face the perfect picture of happiness. Ludwig hoped his coworker's insistent questioning wouldn't break this beautiful character in front of him.

The following night found them in the suits Feliciano had so carefully picked out, standing apprehensively at Arthur Kirkland's doorstep. The door was opened by Arthur himself, who eyed them up an down before ushering them in. "So, Ludwig, I see you brought a friend. Everyone is out in the living room, why don't you head over and introduce yourselves."

Erzsebet was the first to greet them, dragging behind her a thin brunette man who whe introduced as her husband Roderich.

Roderich seemed very eager to chat with Ludwig, introducing them briefly with Erzsebet before motioning that Ludwig ought to follow him over to the table where Francis and Arthur sat.

Erzsebet leaned over with interest as Ludwig turned to catch up with Roderich. "So, you're one of Ludwig's good friends then?"

Feliciano nodded jovially. "Yes, well, you could say that. I'm-"

But Erzsebet interjected quickly, driving the topic exactly where she desired, "So then do you know anything about his girlfriend?"

Feliciano felt the color drain from his face, and he sincerely hoped he had heard wrong, "Excuse me? His what?"

Erzsebet rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious question in the world, "Ludwig's girlfriend, you know, what was her name again? I can't remember off the top of my head, but he doesn't seem to tell us very much about her anyhow, just that they've been together a little over a year."

"Excuse me for a moment."

Introducing himself properly was now at the very back of Feliciano's mind, buried beneath worry after fear after terror, clinging to the small hope that there was some sort of miscommunication. At any rate, it was pertinent to bring this up with Ludwig immediately, or so the redhead thought as he strode purposefully across the room. He halted only when he stood in front of Ludwig, grabbing his arm to demand his attention. Ah, well, it seemed he and Roderich were in the middle of a conversation with whoever those two blondes were, but Feliciano had already made the effort, so he might as well follow through with his intentions.

"Ludwig."

The blonde seemed to notice something was off about Feliciano's tone, and he answered back with a voice full of concern, "Is something the matter?"

"Ludwig, Erzsebet was saying some rather interesting things about you."

Ludwig turned to glare up at Erzsebet, who had followed Feliciano over when she had seen him confront Ludwig. In fact, it would seem everyone was staring at them, most likely because he had interrupted in the middle of their conversation, but either way. He resolved his courage, and continued.

"She said you have a girlfriend, for over a year."

Ludwig rested his hands on Feliciano's shoulders, before stepping closer and firmly stating, "I do not, and she should not being telling you such without any clause."

Sudden laughter from behind them broke the tense silence. "Aha! So you were bluffing this whole time, no wonder you couldn't tell us about her! I bet 'Feliciano' isn't even a real person!" Francis was doubled over in laughter, elbowing Arthur and body shaking from the sheer force of his laughter. At last he was quiet, and stood up straighter, looking directly at Ludwig with a smile that spelled trouble.

Feliciano wasn't sure what this was all about, but he was very sure it concerned him, so he chose now to speak up. "Um, actually, sir, I'm Feliciano."

Francis chuckled heartily yet again. "How rich, using your friend to-"

Francis (and nearly everyone else in the room) was silenced because at that moment, Feliciano had decided he was tired of being so subtle and civil. He reached an arm behind Ludwig's head, and burying his hand in Ludwig's slicked back blonde hair, and forced his head down for a passionate kiss. Ludwig was very hesitant to return the motion, but Feliciano felt him eventually pressing his lips back into the brunette's, arms moving downward to encircle Feliciano's waist.

At last their moment ended, and Feliciano leaned his head against Ludwig's chest, stating quite clearly, "Well, I'm very glad you don't have a girlfriend," to which Ludwig couldn't help but laugh. Ludwig gradually released Feliciano's waist, and the redhead resumed his position next to Ludwig, awaiting the oncoming onslaught of questions and looks.

Erzsebet was the first to do anything, she began by grinning wickedly and clapping, as the thought registered with everyone else that Ludwig hadn't brought his friend, he had brought his _boyfriend_, and it wasn't really all that odd, considering, that he was so hesitant to talk about his relationship. Francis' grin had returned, but he didn't laugh this time, he simply shook his head in wonder. Roderich, on the other hand, looked as though he was not expecting that, and shuffled a bit closer to Arthur, who had a slight smile on his face. At last, just when the silence had drawn out enough to cause Ludwig to go pink in the cheeks, Erzsebet broke it.

"How sweet! You two are so cute together!" The brunette woman contentedly patted Ludwig's back, before taking Feliciano's hand, "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction, I'm Erzsebet, and you must be Feliciano!"

Feliciano fidgeted slightly, but returned the smile and shook her hand vigorously, "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Erzsebet."

The others soon enough gathered round to shake hands with Feliciano and congratulate the two, which Feliciano couldn't help but laugh at because they had been together for two years and this was nothing new. And hey, he had a new reason to tease Ludwig, because he had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny that they'd thought he was a girl. Francis, in particular, made sure to bring this up repeatedly, in between his shameless displays of his so-called relationship experience, which Ludwig was quick to put down.

On Monday morning, Ludwig showed up at the office at exactly 8:15, carefully tucking his tie under his collar, and hoping no one would notice. At some point he needed to learn to stand up to Feliciano, because the little redhead seemed to do things like this quite frequently, and Ludwig couldn't be caught like this, especially after a weekend like _that_. He skirted around Francis' desk, waved a good morning to Emma, and settled down at his workspace without a single comment. Today would be a good day, he was sure he could get through this.

A sarcastic voice cut through his thoughts, "Hey Ludwig, what's up with the rainbow tie?"

Ludwig buried his head into his desk. He really needed to learn to say no to Feliciano.


End file.
